More Than Friends
by quietandmellow
Summary: An old friend from House's past comes and asks him to be a sperm donor for her. Will Cuddy let him be the father of someone else's baby?
1. She Wants What?

_This story takes place before season 4 of the show. First chapter is a little short to she if people like the idea._

**She Wants What?**

Cuddy went to yell at House, but she saw that he was talking to someone woman in his office. She stood outside it to see if it looked like the conversation would be over soon. She could tell that it wasn't. Cuddy headed back to the clinic. She saw Wilson looking over a chart.

"Who is House talking to?" Cuddy asked. "He doesn't have a case."

"She said that she was an old friend," Wilson answered her.

"Girlfriend?" Cuddy asked.

"I don't know. She is hot." Wilson had given her a good look when she came in. She was about 5'9" with dark curly hair and deep brown eyes.

"What does she want?" Cuddy asked.

"I have no idea," Wilson said.

"You think she is sick?" Cuddy asked.

"She doesn't look sick," Wilson said. "Maybe a relative is sick."

"Yeah," Cuddy said. Wilson looked Cuddy over.

"Are you jealous?" Wilson asked her.

"Why would I be jealous?" Cuddy answered in a not very convincible tone.

"No reason," Wilson said.

Upstairs, Cameron and Chase were also interested in the woman House was having a conversation with.

"They are laughing about something," Chase said when he saw them.

"You should be a detective," Cameron said to him.

"She called him Greg when she came in," Chase said. "I bet they used to date. If she is this hot now in her forties, I bet she was super hot when they went out."

"She is wearing a business suit," Cameron said. "I wonder what she does for a leaving."

"Maybe she is an old hooker of his that has moved up in the world," Chase said.

"Shut up," Cameron said.

Chase looked down at his watch. "I have clinic duty. We can pester him about it later."

"We will be better off asking Wilson," Cameron said. "House won't tell us anything."

Wilson and Cuddy were still standing in the clinic when House came down.

"You was your friend?" Wilson asked him.

"We went to college together," House said.

"Did you used to date her?" Wilson asked.

"We were just friends," House said. "It is possible for me not to sleep with women."

"What did she want?" Cuddy asked him.

"She wants me to be a sperm donor for her," House said causing Wilson to choke on the Pepsi he was drinking.


	2. What To Do

**What To Do**

"She wants you to what?" Wilson asked in shock.

"Give her my man seed," House said.

"Are you gonna do it?" Cuddy asked.

"She told me to take a few days to think it through," House said.

"So you _are_ thinking about it?" Wilson asked. "Does she want you to be involved in the child's life?"

"No. I just hope that I am involved in the process of making the baby, if you know what I mean," House said.

"Can you handle not being involved with a child you created?" Wilson asked.

"I guess that is what I am supposed to think about before I make my decision," House said.

Wilson's pager went off. "I have to take this. I will talk to you later House about this."

After Wilson left, House looked over at Cuddy, who had been rather quiet. He could see the thought lines on her face. "What's eating you Gilbert Grape?" House asked. Cuddy looked at him not knowing what to say.

"Nothing," Cuddy finally said. House knew she was lying.

"Do you think I should do it?" House asked her.

"I don't know," Cuddy said to him. "I don't know what kind of relationship you two have."

"She only asked me because I am smart and extremely good-looking."

"Can you blame a woman for wanting a smart, good-looking child?" Cuddy asked.

"You just said I am good-looking," House said causing Cuddy to blush a little. "I am surprised you did not ask me to be your baby daddy if you wanted a devilishly good-looking child."

"Like you would have said yes," Cuddy said.

"I think you might have been surprised," House said as he walked away from Cuddy. He wanted to leave her thinking. That is exactly what she was doing too.

_Would House actually said yes? Would he say yes to me now if he says yes to this other woman?_ Cuddy went back to her office to work, but she couldn't get her mind off House. She knew how nosey House is. She knew that there was no way he would not want to be involved in his kid's wondered what kind of father House would be. He had always been good with children, even though he sucks with adults. She could picture him pushing his kid on the swings. The thought made her smile. Cuddy wondered if she should have asked him like she almost did. Cuddy jumped when her phone the phone, her assistant reminded her of the meeting that was in 15 minutes.

Later that day, Wilson was in the clinic when he saw the woman that House had been talking to earlier come in. He walked over to her and introduced himself.

"I'm James Wilson," he said sticking out his hand. "I'm friends with Greg."

"Nice to meet you," she said. "My name is Mary Spade."

"How long have you known House?" Wilson asked her.

"Over twenty years," Mary said.

"And you are still friends with him all these years later? He usually scares people away."

"You either love Greg House or hate him and I learned how to deal with him."

"You like him enough to have a Greg House, Jr.," Wilson stated.

"I am glad to see that he has announced it to the entire hospital."

"So far he has only told two people. Why did you ask House and not someone else anyway knowing how he is?"

"Greg's a brilliant doctor and he is good-looking," Mary said. "If I am going to have a sperm donor, I want good sperm."

"You just better hope that jerkiness and laziness are not genetic," Wilson said.

"My kid will be raised the Spade way, not the House way," Mary said. "I think that will help with that problem."

"House said that you do not want him involved with raising the kid," Wilson stated.

"Not on a day-to-day basis. He is welcome to come to birthday parties and graduations and stuff."

"Are you going to tell your kid that House is the father?"

"You are a little nosey," Mary said. "Greg hasn't even said yes yet. I will worry about what I will tell my kid when he or she starts to talk. I have to go now." Mary walked away from Wilson to go see House.

Wilson went to go see Cuddy.

"I just talked to House's friend," Wilson said after Cuddy waved him in. "She's kind of a bitch."

"Does it shock you that a friend of House's is not very nice?" Cuddy asked.

"First of all, I can take that a little personally," Wilson said. "Secondly, it wasn't that she wasn't really nice, but she was acting funny. She kind of acted like she might have a hidden agenda when it comes to picking House as the father of her kid."

"What do you think she is up too?" Cuddy asked a little worried.

"I don't know," Wilson said. "We need to find out before House agrees to do this. I don't want him to get hurt because of it."

_A/N: Please review this story is you want me to continue._


	3. What Is Her Agenda?

_A/N: I would like to note that I am not bashing Wilson in this chapter. Mary just does not like him for story reasons._

**What Is Her Agenda?**

Mary knocked on House's door and he let her in. "I thought maybe you would like to go to lunch," she said to him.

"Trying to butter me up?" House asked jokingly.

"Will it work?" Mary joked back.

"It better be a really nice lunch," House said. "That means there better be strippers at the restaurant."

"Good thing I cashed all my money into singles," Mary said.

"We should bring my friend Wilson," House said. "I don't know the last time he saw a naked woman that wasn't in a magazine."

"I met your friend Wilson downstairs and I can understand why he might not get too many dates."

"He might not get many dates, but he marries the ones that will date him," House said. "What did he do to you that has you already running from him?"

"He practically interrogated me downstairs about my proposition to you," Mary said. "Thanks for telling people by the way."

"Wilson is obsessed with my personal life," House said. "If I don't tell him this stuff, he pouts. The interrogation was probably more to see why on earth anyone would choose me to be the father of their baby."

"You are a great choice," Mary said. "If he doesn't see that, he isn't a very good friend."

"I am not a very good friend either, so I guess that makes us even."

"You are a great friend," Mary said. "Let's go to lunch. I'm buying."

"Those are the words that I love to hear," House said as he got up.

"Let me carry your bag for you," Mary said.

"I could get used to this butt-kissing thing. If you keep being so nice to me and doing things for me, I might just go live with you and lay around the house all day and I can be your baby," House said.

"How about I still have a kid and then you can be my babysitter?" Mary said with a smile as they walked out into the hallway. Wilson and Cuddy were standing in the clinic when they saw House and Mary coming towards them.

"Who is the woman with Wilson that is staring at us openly?" Mary asked.

"That's my boss," House said. "They must be having gossip time."

"I wonder what they could be talking about," Mary said rolling her eyes.

"How much she wants me," House said.

"Really?" Mary asked a little stunned.

"Everybody knows," House joked. "I think she also wants me to be her baby's daddy. She also just might want the sex."

"Do you like her?" Mary asked.

"You would have to be gay not to want to hit that."

"You two going to lunch now?" Wilson asked them as they walked by.

"She is buying, so I don't need you to come," House said.

Cuddy stuck her hand out to Mary. "I'm Dr. Lisa Cuddy."

"Hello," Mary said as she gave Cuddy a quick hand shake.

"You can come Cuddy if afterwards you and me swing by your house," House said.

"I need to talk to you during lunch," Mary quickly said. "Maybe another time." She headed for the exit and House followed.

"Did you see that?" Wilson asked Cuddy. "She seemed jealous of you."

"Why would she be jealous of me?" Cuddy asked. "I am not dating House and I am not planning on having children with him."

"Maybe she wants House to herself and she thinks that you are a threat," Wilson said.

"If she wants House to herself, I don't think the way to get him is to become pregnant," Cuddy said. "If anything, he would probably run as far away as possible."

"We just assume that," Wilson said. "What if finding out he is a father makes House get nicer? It might actually show that he is human."

"And then he will fall in love with Mary?" Cuddy asked.

"You know House gets obsessed with things easily," Wilson said. "If she has known House for awhile, she probably knows that too and if he gets obsessed with his kid, he will spend more time with her."

"I hope House knows what he is doing," Cuddy said.

**********

Mary drove House in her car. "Your boss sure wears some skanky clothes," Mary said.

"I know," House said. "I love my job."

"I guess we know how she got her job. A lot of guys probably noticed her too."

"Cuddy is too anal to sleep her way to the top," House said. "Also, for a woman that dresses like that, she surprisingly does not get a lot of sex."

"And you know this how?"

"She has that sex drought attitude," House said. "I have offered to end the drought many times for her, but she keeps turning me down."

"I thought you said that she wanted you," Mary said. "Wouldn't she have taken you up on your offer?"

"She is just playing hard to get," House said. "I know she thinks of me in the shower."

"You should go out with someone who really likes you," Mary said. "She might just end up using you."

"I think I could handle Lisa Cuddy using me," House said.

"At least after she is done using you, she can fire you and you can come work at my hospital. We used to have a lot of fun together."

"We sure did," House said. "Remember the time we super glued everything to the Dean's assistant's desk. Man was she pissed."

"I miss times like that," Mary said. "I don't work with anyone with a good sense of humor anymore."

"Just wait a couple of months and maybe I will get fired. I haven't done that in awhile."

"You can come work in the diagnostics department with me," Mary said. "If I get pregnant, I will need someone to replace me when I am on maternity leave."

"You would give me the honor of harassing your fellows?" House asked. "You are so kind. Know if only I could think of a way to bring my team with me. I already have them trained."

"If you did come work with me, you could spend time with your kid if you wanted to."

"Why would you want me to spend anytime with your kid?" House asked. "Didn't you see the way I turned out?"

"You would not be like your father," Mary said. "I am sure that you would be a great father."

"For me to be a great father, the kid would need a great mother," House said.

"I guess the kid should be lucky to have me as a mother than," Mary said with a smile.

"I said a great mother," House said dodging her punch. Mary knew that she would be a great mother and with a little help, House could be a great father and husband.


	4. Don't Forget About Me

**Don't Forget About Me**

When House returned from lunch, Cuddy met up with him in the elevator.

"Nice lunch?" She asked him.

"Yes," House said. "I impregnated a woman."

"What?" Cuddy asked in shock.

"It's a joke Cuddy. Lighten up."

"A woman came here asking you to be the father of her child. Your joke could have actually been true."

"Are you a little scared of baby Houses running around?" House asked. "I don't know if the preschool teachers are ready."

"Does that mean you have made the decision to say yes to her?"

"I'm still thinking," House said. "She is one of my oldest friends, though, so I should probably say yes."

"Are you sure she just wants a baby and not you?"

"We are more like siblings than boyfriend and girlfriend," House said. "I think she picked me because she did what I told _you_ to do and she picked someone that she liked to be the father. She doesn't want any loser babies."

"Are you sure she didn't pick you because she _likes_ you?"

"That may have been the reason you wanted to ask me, but I do not think that is her reason."

"What makes you think that I wanted to ask you?" Cuddy asked in a defensive tone.

"I remember that night you came into my office after I started giving you your injections. There is no way you just came in there to tell me thank you," House said.

"Unlike you, I try to thank people when they do something nice, even if they are a jerk."

"I do believe you wanted to thank me, but you also wanted to ask me. Just admit it." Cuddy felt the blush form on her face.

"You just hope I wanted to ask you because you wanted me to ask you," Cuddy said getting in House's face. She knew she had to play tough.

"If we had a kid together, I would always be in your life to torture you," House said.

"You always want me to be in your life?" Cuddy asked.

"No," House said backing away from her. "Just as long as I need you as a boss I need you in my life."

"House likes me," Cuddy said in a sing-song voice like a 5-year old would.

"You wish," House said.

"No, I _know_," Cuddy said as she walked away from him. She knew she needed to get away while she still had the upper hand. House watched her as she walked away. He knew that she liked him. Now he would have to get even with her.

That night, House knew that Cuddy was working late, so he snuck into her house. His first stop was her underwear drawer, but after that, he got back to his plan. House turned every piece of furniture he could move around in the opposite direction. Cuddy's chair was now facing the wall and all her pictures on the wall just showed the back of the frames.

House jumped when his phone rang. He answered it when he saw that it was Mary. "Hello Mary Lou," House said.

"I stopped by your apartment, but you were not there. Are you working late?"

"I am at Cuddy's house," he said. "She is going to freak. I have rearranged all of her furniture."

"Why?" Mary asked.

"To mess with her," House said.

"How did you get in her house?"

"I used the key that she keeps out so all her lovers can come in for their midnight creeps," House said.

"Shouldn't you, I don't know, not break into your bosses' house?" Mary asked.

"I do not discriminate," House said. "I violate everybody's privacy."

"I will just give you a key to my house so you do not have to break in," Mary said.

"Where is the fun in that?" House asked. "I can meet you at my apartment. I am finished here."

"Okay," Mary said. House smiled at his work and then left Cuddy's House.

Cuddy got home about two hours later. She saw instantly that something was wrong when her welcome mat was backwards. She opened up her door and stood in shock and what she saw. A small smile crept onto her face. "He wants me," Cuddy said. She headed to her phone and called him.

"I cannot come over for a quickie right now," House said when he answered the phone, causing Mary to look at him. "I am watching The Pretender."

"I love how you redecorated my place," Cuddy said.

"Someone redecorated you place?" House asked in fake surprise. "I hope that same someone did not go through your underwear drawer." House turned and winked at Mary. Mary knew that she needed to learn more about Cuddy and what her relationship with House was.

"There better not be any missing," Cuddy said.

"I am sure they are all there," House said. "Even the sexy red ones."

"I guess I have a secret admirer," Cuddy said. "I think this is the grown-up version of pulling my hair."

"Or the person is just a jerk who wanted to mess with you," House said.

"I don't think so," Cuddy said. "I think he _loves_ me."

"Why are you assuming it is a he?" House asked. "I have seen the way Cameron looks at you."

"Cameron would be nice enough to send me roses, not rearrange everything in my house."

"You just want this to be a secret admirer, because you want some tonight."

"Too bad he did not leave a name or number," Cuddy said. "I would have invited him over for some hot sex."

"Really?" House asked.

"Yeah," Cuddy said.

"Maybe he will come over later," House said.

"The mood has passed now," Cuddy said. "I guess it is too little too late for him."

"I hate you," House said.

"See you tomorrow House," Cuddy said. "Have fun watching The Pretender." Cuddy hung up the phone.

"Is everything okay?" Mary asked House. "Why do you hate her?"

"I was just joking with her," House said with a smile. If he wasn't wrong, Lisa Cuddy had been flirting with him.

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and submitted some ideas. Keep them coming!**


End file.
